Vuelta a la Realidad
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Atenea observa a su otro yo?


_La mansión Kido, su residencia o por lo menos la residencia de Saori Kido, su cuerpo mortal. Un alma de diosa en el cuerpo de una mortal, eso es lo que ella era. Ahora que era allí delante de todos los papeles, ¿una mortal? ¿una diosa? ¿ambas cosas?.   
  
Sabía que sus caballeros tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, seguro que ninguno de ellos comprendía porque tenían que volver luego de un año donde pudieron haber forjado sus vidas. Igual que ella podría haber forjado la suya lejos de todos. ¿Lejos de Atenea? Lo dudaba.   
  
  
  
¿Quién era ahora? ¿Saori Kido? ¿La diosa Atenea? Caminó por aquel enorme despacho, y buscó un espejo. Se miró en él preguntándose interiormente quien podría ser ahora ella. En el espejo se reflejo su respuesta, vestida con una túnica y armada como cuando nació se vio reflejada Atenea, Atenea Pártenos, la diosa virgen. La diosa guerrera, la que echaba a los suyos a una pelea pero jamás peleaba con ellos. Miró sus manos y las vio llena de sangre, se vio en Eliseos...Seiya, Seiya estaba muriendo y ella ¡no podía hacer nada! Valiente diosa era cuando veía a todos morir y no podía hacer nada. Vio de nuevo como Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu rompían aquellas esferas para ayudarla de nuevo, porque Seiya, su Seiya yacía sin vida en sus brazos. Con su armadura divina, los hermosos ojos de Seiya perdían poco a poco su vida, su luz, el caballero de la esperanza moría por ella, por ella que a su vez estaba muerta.   
  
  
  
La diosa de las guerras justas, esa era quien estaba reflejada en el espejo. La diosa que se dejaba morir en un jarrón mientras doce cosmos dorados explotaban para encaminar a sus cinco amigos a la muerte, esa es la diosa de las guerras justas. Se miró en el espejo y brillaron por un pequeño segundo sus ojos verdes, sin pensarlo golpeo el espejo, rompiéndolo en pequeñas mitades. Miró su mano sangrando, con su propia sangre no con la sangre de sus caballeros. Ella sería Atenea cuando la ocasión lo pidiera, cuando tuviera que pelear, con su armadura, con su escudo y la égida frente a frente a Hades, a Ares o a quien se le presentase a enturbiar la paz de todos. Ella, Saori Kido, dejaba de ser siempre Atenea para convertirse en una joven normal y corriente, solo para convertirse en Saori.   
  
  
  
Cayó desplomada en la blanca alfombra que coronaba la habitación, la sangre teñía de rojo su destino..._  
  
  
  
  
-Saori, Saori despierta...  
  
Abrí mis ojos levemente, la luz del sol me daba en ellos y me molestaba. Quité unos cabellos que tapaban mi rostro y pude vislumbrar unos ojos castaños que me sonreían, unas manos que me acariciaban con dulzura y unos labios que acariciaban los míos, que abría mis labios y buscaba un contacto más intimo; un contacto que al notar quien era, se hizo presente.   
  
-Buenos días dormilona -me dijo sonriéndome  
-Buenos días Seiya- sonreí entre bostezos, él tomó una de mis manos y la enlazó con la suya.  
-Feliz 1 de septiembre, princesa  
  
Volteé mi cara y le miré, era un día importante lo debía de ser al acordarse Seiya de él, ¿pero, que debía de ser? ¿Aniversario de boda? No, hacía 3 años de nuestra boda pero se celebró en abril. Le miré y seguía sonriendo; ¿el cumpleaños de Seiya? No, sería el 1 de diciembre. ¿Shaka? Él era el santo regente en esta época del año, no; su cumpleaños sería dentro de unos días.   
Me volví hacia la cuna que estaba a mi lado, allí placidamente dormían mis hijas Caliope y Casandra; tampoco era día suyo. Casi agobiada por no recordar esa fecha, me olvide cuando vi a Caliope despierta. Me levanté y la tome en mis brazos, sus cabellos serían castaños como los de su padre y ya tan pequeña sus ojos verdes destellaban cuando se hacían presentes en la habitación. Casandra era igual a ella, solo el color de sus cabellos cambiaban pues mi pequeña Casandra era el reflejo de mi persona pero en bebe.   
Vi a Seiya a mi lado mirándome con devoción mientras yo arrullaba a mi niña en una pequeña súplica, en una nana solo cantada para ella en la lengua natal de su padre;  
-_Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo, Yoake ga kite mo, Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru, Hoshi yo Hoshitachi yo ,Sono kagayaki wo,Ushinawanaide Itsu itsumademo_  
Lentamente sus destellantes ojos verdes volvían a calmarse y a cerrarse dejándose llevar de los brazos del calor maternal al calor de Morfeo.   
Seiya me abrazó por la cintura rodeándome con sus brazos fuertemente, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y miró con devoción a sus hijas.  
-No acertaste el día- susurro- sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamoré siempre pensando en todos- le noté sonreír contra mi cuello mientras suavemente dejaba un beso en el- Feliz cumpleaños Saori.  
  
_-Ahora si- vi que el reflejo en el espejo lo decía- ahora si eres tu Saori, ahora mereces una vida de paz Saori, ahora... mereces una vida.  
  
Al volverse, con la mano ensangrentada pude ver como su blanca túnica griega se llenaba de sangre, dejando el escudo y la égida a un lado; Atenea Pártenos, diosa virgen de las guerras justas volvía al Olimpo con una sonrisa en los labios_  
  


**NOTAS:** Oh oh, mi inspiración me llamo y me dejó este regalo para mi otro yo en la realidad Saint Seiya. Necesitaba romper el vinculo Atenea-Saori para que la parte mortal de ella lograse ser feliz, aunque todo lo hice por su cumpleaños (dia 1 de septiembre).   
El tema que Saori canta de nana, es "Lullaby" que sin duda es la canción de cuna de la serie.


End file.
